The Tarot Reader
by amoet
Summary: "The card represents the potential of a new adventure, chosen or thrust upon one. Something like bring things out of the darkness into the light." Bella's adventure begins after she meets a green eyed guy...
1. The Magician

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Magician**

"Hey, Bella. You will be there, right? At the carnival?" My friend, Angela, asked me when we were closing the bookstore at the end of the day.

Yup, I'm Isabella Swan aka Bella and I worked at a bookstore with several other co-workers, but Angela was the closest one. There were also Lauren, Tyler, Mike and Jason, but none of them were seemed to interest in working here. They were probably only looking for the monthly payment.

I was graduated from Literature and now I worked in Seattle. I spent my high school time in Forks with my dad after my mom re-married. I liked working here. I got the chance to read lots of books and I dreamed to have my own bookstore someday.

I smiled to Angela. She has brown hair just like me while her eyes were hazel and mine were also brown. "Of course I'll be there."

Angela grinned and put the books on the shelf. There were only the two of us until the place was closing. "I can't wait to get read again by you."

I rolled my eyes. "You really believe those cards?"

Angela shrugged. "I know it's kind of superstitious, but it's true, Bella. Remember the last time you read me? You told me I will find someone who is really meant for me and then I met Ben. I swear, Bella. He's prefect."

I wrinkled my nose. "And what happened with the guy you were dating at that time? What was his name? Eric?"

Angela scoffed. "He has another girl in his arm while he's not with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "How did you know?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I caught him with a girl when I was shopping at the mall."

I sighed. "Angela, it could be a coincidence."

"Where did you learn how to read Tarot, Bella?"

Huh!

Well, I have a story about that.

"My mom taught me before I moved out to Forks to stay with my dad. I never good at it, but I don't know..." I sighed. "Somehow when I looked at someone's face and those cards were in front of me, I could tell something from the person. It's weird."

Angela chuckled. "You could have your own show at a television, Bella."

I laughed lightly. "Like what?"

"Bella Swan, the Tarot reader."

We both laughed again.

"Have you ever read yourself, Bella?" she asked.

I sighed and continued to put the books on the shelf. "No, not really. Not interested."

"Oh, come on, Bella. You already read lots of people. Why don't you read for yourself?" Angela asked again.

I rolled my eyes.

After we locked the front door, I went home to my small apartment. I didn't have many things with me because I rarely spend my time in my place. I only had one bathroom, one bedroom, kitchen and living room. Simple, right?

The carnival which Angela was talking about is a yearly event and the head of the event was Alice Brandon. I knew her when she bought some books in the bookstore and overheard Jessica and Mike who was talking about me and my Tarot reading skill. She offered me a tent where I can read Tarot to the visitor and this was my third year attending this event as a Tarot reader.

Alice Brandon was an energetic girl with black spike hair and tiny figure, but she seemed to have lots of energy because I knew handling this kind of event especially an event this big was not easy.

The carnival will be held this weekend and today was already Thursday. I sighed. Time flew so fast.

* * *

><p>"Bella, are you free tonight?"<p>

I blinked at Angela. "Um...yes. Why?"

She smiled. "Let's have some girly time. I want to do a make over with you?"

I gaped at her. "A make over?"

Angela nodded. "The carnival only be held for two days Let's do something with your look so people won't recognize you." She grinned.

Honestly, I didn't like this idea at all.

* * *

><p>"What happened to my hair?" I wailed when I saw my brown hair suddenly disappear and now it was blond. A sexy blond.<p>

Angela grinned. "You look sexy."

I made a face. "If my dad sees me like this, he will have a heart attack."

Angela giggled. "Well...you should try hiding your hair so your father won't get the heart attack."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>I still didn't pass the annoying phase after Angela successfully dyed my hair to blond. On the next day, we arrived at the carnival in the afternoon and I wore my costume with long skirt a scarf in my head and long sleeve shirt. I looked ridiculous, but Angela assured me it was for the carnival's sake.<p>

"Wow, Bella? Is that you?"

I looked over to the front of my tent and I saw Alice grinned at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked me again.

I arranged my cards on the table in front of me. My mom gave me a set of Tarot cards for my 15th birthday. I rarely use it, but one time I was bored and I brought those cards to work and tried to read Angela. Soon, my ability to read those cards was known to my other co-workers.

"It's hiding so well under this blond one," I answered her.

Alice chuckled. "But, seriously. It suits you. You look sexy."

I rolled my eyes. "God, Alice. You're the second person who said that to me."

"Who's the first?"

"Angela."

She laughed. "I was hoping you will say your boyfriend."

I snorted. "Nope. No boyfriend."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup!"

And then, she walked in and sat on the chair across from the table. "Why don't you try that now?"

I looked at her curiously. "What are you? A psychic?"

She shrugged and grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe such things."

"You don't have to believe it. Just try it," she suggested.

I pursed my lips and looked at the stack of cards in front of me. I honestly never tried to read my future or something like that before, but deep inside I would love too. I really do! I want to know what kind of future I had or perhaps what kind of man who will stand by my side. If there were any...

"Go on. Try it," Alice said softly.

I took a deep breath and began to shuffle the cards in my hand. After some moments, I stopped and put one card on the table. I glanced at Alice briefly and she smiled before I opened the card.

The Magician.

My heart sped up.

"Well...what the card says?" Alice asked me.

"It's The Magician," I answered her in low voice.

"And?"

"The card represents the potential of a new adventure, chosen or thrust upon one. Something like bring things out of the darkness into the light."

"Isn't it that good?" Alice asked again.

I took a deep breath. "Depend on the person. It could be good or bad." I sighed. "As for me, perhaps it will be good. I'm not sure."

"Hmm..." Alice went silent for a moment before she looked at my eyes. "I think this will be a good thing for you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You can read Tarot too?"

She laughed lightly. "No, but I can see," she tapped her temple.

I looked at her skeptically, not sure how to answer.

"Alice, we're about to start, " a guy popped his head on my tent and we both looked at him.

Alice smiled. "Yes, I'll be right there, Nathan."

He smiled back and looked at me. "Hey, Bella."

I smiled. "Hey, Nathan."

And then, he disappeared from my tent. Alice looked back at me again. "Well...I hope you have a good time. And..really, I like your hair."

I giggled. "The brown will return after the carnival is over."

Alice laughed lightly and rose from her chair. She left me alone on my tent. I played absentmindedly with my cards before a couple got in into my tent. Nothing extraordinary about them and so was the other couples who got in after the first one.

When it was close to the end of the carnival, I prepared myself to go home when I heard noises in front of my tent.

"The carnival is almost close. I think we should just go home," a male voice was heard, a smooth voice and I was kind of like his voice.

"Please, Edward. I really want to go to this tent. I've never seen a Tarot reader before," this time it was a female voice.

I sighed and sat back on my chair with my cards in front of me, waiting for this girl and the guy name Edward to finally get in into my tent.

"We could do this tomorrow," I think Edward said.

"Pleaseeeee..."

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously?

Do I have to hear this?

And then, a girl popped her head on my tent. She was beautiful with blond hair and blue eyes. I smiled at her. "Do you still have a minute to read us?"

"Sure. Come in and sit down," I said to her.

She looked briefly over her shoulder and gestured to someone to come in.

I definitely didn't prepare myself when I saw the person who got in into my tent. He was beyond handsome; tall, with green eyes and bronze hair. My heart skipped a beat, but then I sighed. Of course he will choose a beautiful girl like her rather than like me.

I shook my head. What the hell I was thinking?

"I hope we don't disturb you. I know the carnival is going to close," The guy...I mean...Edward said to me and I blushed slightly.

"No. Not at all," I said to him in low voice.

Edward smiled slightly at me and the girl cleared her throat. I looked back at her and composed my face. "So, what do you want to know?" That was the most common question I asked to the person I want to read.

"Can you tell us about me and Edward? What kind of relationship that we have?" The girl asked again.

I smiled slightly and began to shuffle the cards. And then, I stopped and took one card, flipped it and blinked when I saw the card.

The High Priestess.

This card associated with mystery, when powerful female influences and support currently in force for the querant. And mostly it was associated with the card reader which is me. I furrowed my eyebrows. A mystery? A secret?

"Well?"

I looked at the girl. "How long have you two been a couple?"

The girl blinked while from the corner of my eyes I saw Edward's lips twitched.

Interesting!

"It's none of your business," said the girl.

"Six months," Edward interjected.

The blond girl glared at Edward and I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay...do you have any plans to take this relationship into more serious level?" I asked again.

"What is it to you?" said the girl.

"Maybe," and this was Edward.

I almost rolled my eyes.

The girl looked at Edward sharply. "I can't believe it. Maybe, Edward?" She rose from her chair and stomped outside.

"Tanya, wait!" He quickly rose from his chair and ran after her, leaving me alone in my tent.

I sighed and shook my head.

I went home with Angela after the carnival was over. The image of The Magician card was still playing on my mind until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day of the carnival went uneventfully and I didn't see Edward and Tanya again. I went home after the carnival to prepare myself to go to work in the morning. Before I arrived in my apartment, I bought a brown hair dye at the nearest grocery store. I couldn't wait to have my brown hair back.<p>

It was almost midnight when finally my hair turned to brown again and I breathed the sigh of relief. I never wanted to do a hair dye again. Ever.

On Monday, I went to work again and surprisingly I didn't get late. We were having a busy morning; even I didn't have the chance to talk to Angela.

It was nearly lunch hour when I cleaned up the shelf and then I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, Miss."

I froze.

I recognized the voice.

I quickly turned around, forgetting the books which still in my hands.

Yes, there he was.

It's Edward.

My heart skipped again, but he seemed didn't recognize me. My heart sank. I remember my hair was blond when I met him and now I'm back with brown hair again. For the first time in my life, I really wish I could have a magic wand and brought back my blond hair.

I swallowed. "Yes."

His eyes met mine and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Have we met before?"

I blinked. "Uh...probably not."

He looked at me for a moment before nodded slowly. "I want to look some books about trading regulations. Perhaps you can show me where."

I nodded. "Of course."

"I hope I didn't disturb you," he gestured to the books in my hands. "You seem busy."

I smiled. "No. Not at all."

I turned around and started to walk when I heard Edward said, "It's you!"

I stopped on my feet and turned around to look at him. "Pardon me?"

His green eyes stared at me. "You're the girl from the carnival, right? The Tarot reader."

I almost gasped.

And then, he smiled. "I'm so glad I could see you again."

The image of 'The Magician' card danced around my head.

Could this be my new adventure?

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue or not?<strong>

**Please, let me know :)**


	2. The Hierophant

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites and alerts. It means so much to me ^^**

**This is chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Hierophant**

"Your hair is brunette."

I pursed my lips. Really? Is that the only thing he could say? Not hello or how are you? Nice!

"But, it suits you," he added again.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that any way to treat a lady, sir?"

Edward smirked. "I give you compliments. Isn't that enough?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk on the aisle between the bookshelf. "Hey, wait!" he called me, but I didn't stop. I continued to walk until I stopped on one of the shelves. Edward kept his pace on me. "Am I that bad so you have to leave me?"

My...this guy is persistent.

I sighed and pointed over to the shelf. "These are the books about regulations. You may find trading regulations here. Do you need anything else?"

He blinked and looked over to the books. "Oh...I thought you don't want to see me."

I rolled my eyes. "If I don't want to see you, I could just throw my cards all over your face and hurt you just like Gambit."

Edward chuckled. "Gambit? Really? I was expecting you to say you have a wand."

My lips twitched. "I have one on my locker. Do you want to me to get it for you?"

This time Edward laughed and then he looked at me. "You're funny for a Tarot reader."

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever." I started to walk away from him when suddenly he called, "Hey, I don't know your name."

I stopped and then turned around to face him. "Is that important to you to know my name?"

Edward sighed. "It would be better if I could call you by name and not 'a Tarot reader.'"

"Just find your book, okay," I started to feel annoyed by him.

"Hey-"

"Bella, where were the books that you had earlier?" Suddenly Angela came out from nowhere and my eyes widened while Edward slowly grinned widely.

Damn!

"Bella, eh? Beautiful name," he said.

I blushed slightly. "Thanks," I mumbled and grabbed Angela lightly on her shoulder. I quickly walked away from Edward half-dragging Angela by my side.

"Bella, what happened? Who's that guy?" Angela asked me when we stopped on one of the aisles.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

Angela blinked. "Uh...I was just calling your name and asking about the books that you had," she pointed to the books that I held closely to my chest, "and other than that...nothing."

I gave her the books. "Exactly! You just said my name in front of him while he was asking for my name and I didn't give it to him."

Angela pursed her lips. "So, you're not answering my question. Who's that guy, Bella?"

I rubbed my hand over my face and bowed my head. "I met him at the carnival."

"Wow...isn't that good?"

I rolled my eyes. "Good? Yes, if he came into my tent or bumped into me alone. The answer is not good because he came into my tent to get his girlfriend being read by me."

Angela grimaced. "Ouch!"

I sighed. "I just didn't expect to see him here."

Angela nodded and then her eyes widened. "Hey, your hair was blond at that time."

"Yeah, thanks to you, but he still recognizes me anyway. I don't know how he knew it was me." I swallowed hard. "And the worst part was...I tried to read myself before he came into my tent."

She blinked. "You what?"

"Alice wanted me to do that and I just did."

"So...what was the card say?"

I looked at Angela, feeling defeated. "It says I will have a new adventure."

Angela nodded thoughtfully and then she looked over where Edward stood. "Do you think you want to read it again...you know?" she whispered at me.

I bit my lip. This was the thing why I despised the idea of reading myself with the cards. Once you started, you will never stopped.

"Well, what do you say? Out of curiosity, of course," Angela said again.

"Yeah, you know what happened to the cat with its curiosity," I said flippantly.

She grinned and whispered again, "Do you bring your cards?"

I sighed. Cat has nine lives while I only have one. But, I won't waste it for curiousness. I looked over to her and nodded. Angela grinned and dragged me over to the employee's room. I quickly opened my locked and grabbed my bag. I took the cards with shaky hands and sat on one of the chairs with Angela next to me.

She looked giddy while I was nervous. I took a deep breath and shuffled the cards before I stopped and held one card. I bit my lip when I flipped the card.

The Hierophant.

Oh, great!

"What is it?" Angela asked me curiously.

I took a deep breath. "The Hierophant. It represents assistance, friendship and good advice. But, if it was reversed, it often refers to bad advice, lies, and persecution."

Angela blinked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over the card. "Yesterday when I read his girlfriend, another card also told me about secrets. I don't understand."

My friend shrugged. "Yeah...well...it's been so good so far. Perhaps it turns out to be good for you."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I'm still curious with the secret part."

Angela smiled. "Maybe in time, everything will be clear. Just enjoy your time, Bella. Perhaps this is a good beginning for you to have a friendship with that guy. Oh! And he's handsome too."

I giggled and put my cards back to my bag. "Thanks, Angela. And I think we better return to the store before everything turns ugly."

She laughed while I was locking my locker.

* * *

><p>I continued my inventory until the lunch time. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked over to my list. I still had a lot to do and I hoped I could finish it before I went home this afternoon.<p>

"Um...hey."

I blinked and raised my head to meet with the pair of green eyes. Honestly, Edward has beautiful eyes. Get a grip, Bella!

I pretended to scowl. "Yes?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Uh...do you already have your lunch?"

I pursed my lips and sighed. "Not yet. Why did you ask?"

"Do you want to have your lunch with me?" Suddenly he asked.

He what?

My eyes widened.

Did he just ask me to have lunch with him?

Edward still looked at me expectantly.

"What about Tanya?" I asked flatly.

Edward chuckled. "You remember her?"

I made a face. "Yeah, well...you said her name couple of times that night."

He blinked and then he cleared his throat.

"And what are you doing here anyway?" I asked again, didn't give him the chance to say anything.

Edward raised his eyebrows and showed my some books on his hand. "Uh...to buy a book?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid. You don't waste many times just to read those books." I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"

He took a deep breath and blushed slightly. "I...uh...I just want to take you to lunch. Just this one time and if you don't like me being with you, I won't ask again."

I studied his face and looked at his eyes. They were sincere and full of hope. Hope for what, I didn't know. I sighed. Oh well...just one lunch, it won't hurt. Besides, I remembered what Angela said to me. Perhaps this was all good for me.

He grinned when I slowly lost the battle. "Okay," I said slowly.

"Thank you!" he said excitedly. "Um...let me pay for these books. Where can I meet you?"

I blinked. "We can see each other at the parking lot. I need to tell Angela I'm having my lunch."

"That's great. See you there, Bella."

My heart skipped a beat when he said my name and he quickly strolled to the cashier, leaving me behind. I shook my head and went to find Angela on the other aisle.

"Hey, Ang. I will go to have my lunch," I popped my head to the aisle and saw my friend with Ben on a...very compromising position.

I gasped and quickly leaned to the shelf. What is she doing? In the middle of her shift?

"Oh...um...yeah, sure, Bella," Angela answered me nonchalantly and I quickly walked outside to the parking lot.

Once outside, I took a deep breaths and leaned myself on the wall.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I turned my head to see Edward looked at me worriedly and I smiled weakly. "Can we have our lunch now?"

He blinked. "Uh... of course. Come on."

I walked side by side with him and he escorted me to his car. A silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door and I got in. I leaned my head onto the seat and closed my eyes. I heard the driver door being opened and then closed. At that moment, I realized the masculine smell on the car. Either it was from the car or from Edward, I didn't really care.

"Bella? Seriously...what happened to you? If you don't feel well, I could take you to my dad. He's a doctor."

Ah!

A doctor's son.

Keeps getting better and better.

I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the car ceiling. "I just caught my friend with her boyfriend doing little things between the shelves."

Edward chuckled and I turned to look at him. His eyes lit up and it made me smile.

"Funny, huh?"

He smiled and looked at me. "No, it's not. I'm sorry. It's just...I was really worried for you back there. I thought something happened to you."

I blinked. Did he say he worry for me?

He grimaced. "Do you still want to have lunch with me?"

I laughed lightly. "Sure. Lead the way, sir."

Edward smiled again and turned the engine on. The car went alive and I could tell this thing was being in good hands.

"Nice Volvo," I complimented him.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "You speak cars?"

I grinned. "No. I saw the logo earlier."

Edward laughed while I was smiling.

* * *

><p>Edward took me to have lunch on a diner. We sat on the corner, cozy enough to have conversation without fear being heard by others. A waitress came into our table and we placed our order. Edward smiled at me when the waitress walked from our table.<p>

I raised my eyebrows. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

He pursed his lips. "Does brunette really your natural color?"

I smirked. "Why? Do you prefer blonds?"

He blinked. "Uh...not really. I was surprised when I saw you at the carnival with your blond hair. I mean...you look beautiful, but it's just...not you."

Um...wow! He really could tell that.

"Mostly your eyes, " he added.

I blinked. "My eyes?"

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah...it's just...not you. And then, today I saw you again without your blond hair and I swear you look more beautiful."

This time it was my turn to blush. "Thank you," I said softly.

And then, he looked at me desperately. "Please, tell me this is your natural color."

I giggled seeing his expression. "We'll see about that."

He sighed. "I'm not good with compliment, am I?"

I shrugged. "You could practice with Tanya."

Edward rubbed his face. "Bella, Tanya and I...well, we're not really...a couple." He grimaced.

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

He nervously played with the napkin on his hand. "She was asking me to give her company to the carnival and then, she saw your tent. She probably wanted to know the prospect of our relationship. I was scared if you gave us a good card, but apparently it was not." And then, he looked at me. "Was it?"

I scratched my head. Wow...that was one hell of information.

"It depends," I sighed. "I guess in your case I know something isn't right, but I don't know what it is. I'm not a fortune teller. I can't see details."

Edward nodded. "How long have you done that? I mean...read the cards?"

The waitress appeared on our table and placed our order and then she walked away again. I turned to look at Edward and he looked at me curiously.

"Since I was 15. My mom taught me," I answered him.

"Not many people could do that," Edward stated.

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, not many."

He cleared his throat. "Well...let's have our lunch, shall we?"

I smiled and we began to eat in comfortable silence. When our lunch was over, Edward insisted on me that he paid for the fees and I let him did that. He took me back to the bookstore afterwards.

I unbuckled my seat belt when the car stopped at the parking lot. "Thank you for the lunch."

He smiled. "So, I'm not that bad, right? I still get the chance to see you again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you know where I work. You can stalk me."

Edward smirked. "It's a good idea."

I gaped at him. "What?"

He laughed. "Relax, Bella. I'm just kidding. You should have seen your face."

I pursed my lips. "Well, it's not funny."

Edward's lips twitched. "I'm sorry, really. As an apologize, can we...uh...introduce ourself properly?" He extended his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Cullen?

Looks like an old name.

I smiled and shook his hand. My hand was tiny compared to him and he was so warm. "Bella Swan."

He took my hand gently and we stared at each other before I shook my head and slowly took my hand from him. Edward smiled and his cheek turned slightly pink.

"See you later, Edward," I said softly.

"Hey, Bella."

"Yeah."

He looked at me tenderly. "Can I have your number?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow! I guess you did what your mother told you."

Edward blinked. "Pardon me?"

I grinned. "Introduction first, asking for number later."

He laughed again. "Nice one there."

"Where's your phone?"

Edward gave me his phone and I programmed my number on the phone book. "I left my phone on my bag. Just text me and inform me about your number. Okay?"

He nodded and I got out from his car. I closed the door and Edward gave me a slight smile before drove away from the parking lot. I shook my head and walked to the building, quickly headed to the employee's room. I took my bag and pulled out my phone, checking for a call or a text, and I got one call from my mom and one text from random numbers.

I bit my lip and opened the text message.

_"Hey, Bella. It's Edward. Thank you for having a lunch with me. I really have a great time. Looking forward to see you again._

~_Edward_"

I smiled and glanced over to the cards on my bag. I pulled out 'The Hierophant' card and stared at it for a moment. So, is this my new relationship, then?

* * *

><p><strong>Next update...in September ^^<strong>

**The Tarot Reader hasn't mentioned in my blog yet. Soon, though.**

**Visit my blog for updates and chapter preview: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com  
><strong>

**Please, show me some love that you love this fun story ^_^**


	3. The High Priestess

**Chapter 3**

**The High Priestess**

It has been two weeks since the last day I met Edward Cullen and had lunch with him. I didn't see him much in my work, but he keeps texting me and calling me when I arrived at my place at night. He apologized to me for not seeing me often, but I didn't mind. Edward assured me he will invite me to his work when he could finish his recent project. I didn't know much about his job...well...he did mention it, but I didn't know I was not interested to know about his personal life. I could tell his work might be involved in some law company because he was asking for trading regulations the last time he came here.

I started to think about the cards, though. I've never truly believe in them, although I used them to read people, but I was just thinking it's only a coincidence. And now here I was, already pulled out two cards from my card deck and everything happened afterwards were related with the cards. Coincidence?

I didn't know.

And I started to worry.

Tarot cards could represent so many meanings. The two cards I read which is involved with my life, there were lots of deep meanings on it. It could be good or worse. But, again...just like I said to Edward, I'm not a fortune teller. I only read. The future is still ours to decide.

As for Edward...well, he's a nice guy. Smart, funny and we got along well. Sometimes my heart beat turned erratic when he looked at me with his beautiful eyes and I caught him stealing glances at me from the corner of my eyes. I liked Edward and he was such a good friend. Deep in my heart I knew he was expecting more from me, but I still didn't have the plan to change our friendship status right now. Not yet anyway.

Today, I worked as usual and expected less drama with customers. But, I guessed those cards won't leave me alone because I met with someone I didn't want to meet.

I was on the aisle, arranged the books back to its place when I heard someone cleared her throat. Her? Yes, because I thought it was female's voice and when I turned around I almost gasped when I saw her.

The strawberry blond girl.

Err...what was her name?

Oh, yeah... Tanya.

I swallowed. I really wish she didn't recognize me, not with my brunette hair.

"Excuse me," she whispered and her eyes darted around the aisle. "Can you...show me...where I can find books about...you know...adult thing?"

I blinked furiously. "Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes. "You know...how to be good in bed or sex or whenever you call it."

My body went colder one degree. "Uh...are you married?" Wait, what? Why would I ask that question anyway?

Tanya looked at me shyly. She really didn't recognize me. "Um...no...no boyfriend either...well, not yet. I hope I could get him if I was good in seducing him."

She was not talking about who I was thought, wasn't she?

My stomach churned and I felt like I wanted to bolt out from the building, but I was still working. Yeah, I'm working and I can show her the books and leave her alone with her fantasy.

"Sure. Follow me, please," I answered her flatly.

She beamed while I pressed myself not to roll my eyes on her. I walked among the shelves with Tanya on the tow and I stopped at an aisle. I turned to her, "You can find the books here. Anything else?" I really didn't want to spend more time with her.

Tanya's eyes flashed with excitement when she saw the books and answered, "No, thank you," without looking at my direction.

That's good because I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked quickly to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin...I was nothing compare to Tanya with her gorgeous hair and striking blue eyes. I never understood why Edward didn't feel any attraction toward her. It's just...not making any sense.

My phone vibrated on my pocket and I sighed before I pulled my phone out. I stared blankly to my phone when the screen flashed with Edward's name. The image of Tanya and Edward together already turned me down. The phone kept vibrating and then stopped. I sighed again and leaned my head to the mirror.

Why do I feel it?

Tanya and Edward.

I didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p>For almost three days, I never answered whenever Edward texted or called. Honestly, I didn't even know what was happening to me. It was ridiculous. I mean we were just friends. I shouldn't be bothered on who Edward would date. My mom called me yesterday and I had no choice but told her about what I did. She was surprised, of course, but then she was...I don't know...happy? She even encouraged me to take another card and read it.<p>

"No, mom," I said to her. "I already read two cards and I even can't tell their meanings until now."

My mom sighed. "Honey, you know well that once you started, you can't stop, do you?"

I bit my lip and hung my head on my free hand. "I made a mistake."

She chuckled. "Reading a card or two is not a mistake. And the future is still in your hand. It has nothing to do with the cards."

"I know, Mom," I said weakly. "It's just...everything that happened after I read those cards were so...vivid. It's like the card show themselves to me."

"Bella...honey...being a tarot reader is not a suicide mission. Perhaps everything that happens to you is because you're letting it."

"Letting it?"

"Yes."

"That means I could alter it?"

"Alter it? You mean...change it?"

She knew me to well.

"Of course you can, dear," she said softly. "But, do you really want it? And this guy, Edward, from what I heard I think he's a good guy."

I scoffed. "Yeah, maybe. Maybe he is after his girlfriend already seduced him to their bed."

"Did I miss something here?"

I sighed and had no other choice than told my mom about Tanya. She laughed lightly. "Have you read the cards again these few days, honey?"

"No. I...uh...I'm not interested."

"Well...try to read it. Maybe they will help you to find out about this Tanya."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

My mom giggled. "Good night, Bella."

"Night, Mom."

And now here I was inside the employee's room with those cards in front of me. I took a deep breath and began to shuffle the cards again. I stopped and took one card. With one exhale I opened the card and my eyes widened.

The High Priestess.

That explained everything.

The card associated with mystery, when powerful female influences and support currently in force for the querant. I furrowed my eyebrows. This Tanya...who's the one she influenced, by the way? Edward?

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. I felt silly for not answering his texts or his calls, but I really didn't want to get involved in his relationship. I just couldn't bear the fact he and Tanya were together when we talked on the phone. It was just too much.

I put my cards back to my bag and walked again to the building. My supervisor suddenly called me and told me to deliver a book to an address.

I raised my eyebrows. "Deliver? Since when we do a delivery thing here?" I asked stubbornly.

My supervisor, Mr. Molina, sighed. "Just this once, Bella. This guy said he really needs the book."

My shoulders slumped. "Can you just ask the others to deliver the book?"

He grinned. "I would do that, but this person asked specifically for you to deliver the book to his office."

Huh?

"What?"

"Here's the address," Mr. Molina gave me the address.

Somehow I didn't like this. "How did this person know about me? And he could be a serial killer," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "A serial killer won't work in that office, Bella. I know the area. It's an elite one."

I scratched my head. "What is this person's name?"

"Um..." He took a paper from the desk. "His name is Drew. That's all."

And now I'm confused. "No surname?"

"Is that even matter?"

"No, sir. But, it could be helpful if I was not return. Just in case."

Mr. Molina chuckled. "Just go, Bella."

I sighed. "Alright." There was no way I could back out now.

I took the book and the paper before I said goodbye to my supervisor. I studied the book and saw it as a romance novel. Now, why a person who works in the elite area wants to buy a romance novel?

I drove my red Chevy truck and arrived at a very huge building. I double checked the address and when I was sure I was on the right place, I parked my truck on the parking lot. My dear truck was more like a piece of junk compared to the shiny cars on the parking area.

I walked to the lobby and realized the office was so huge. I spotted the elevator and pushed the button. With a ding sound, the door opened and I got in. There were 5 people inside the elevator with office clothes while I was wearing my jacket, a shirt, jeans and my sneakers. I pressed another button, the floor button and tried to enjoy the soft music while waited for the elevator to stop on my floor.

The more the numbers changed the more I was anxious. Who is this Drew? How did he know about me? Did he stalk me or something?

I bit my lip when finally I arrived at my floor. I got out and started to walk to the receptionist. It was a law firm and judging from their office, they were quite big too.

"Um...excuse me. I want to deliver this book to Mr. Drew," I said to the receptionist.

She looked up and smiled at me. She was gorgeous, with blond hair and green eyes. "Wait for a moment, please."

I nodded and silently tapped my finger on the counter. She picked her phone and spoke to someone on the phone. "Your delivery is here, sir...OK!...I understand...Yes, sir." And then she put the phone back.

She smiled again at me. "Will you please come with me, Miss?"

I swallowed and nodded slowly. She rose from her chair and gestured me to follow her. We walked for a while through the busy cubicles and then we stopped at a huge door. She opened the door and extended her hand to me, signaling to get in.

I was beyond nervous.

She won't leave me alone, will she?

My question was answered when she closed the door back with me standing alone in the middle of the room. I was stared at the big door with shock, but not as shock when I heard a voice, "Hey, Bella. Finally you're here."

I froze and slowly turned around to find Edward sat on the chair in the middle of the room with his suit.

At the moment, I realized the cards and my reality were not a coincidence at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay...this cough really slows me down :**

**Visit my blog for chapter previews and other goodies: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Thank you for your favorites and alerts. I will include this story to my blog soon ^^**

**As always, kindly to leave your review.**

**Thank you ^_^**


	4. The Empress

**Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"Um...excuse me. I want to deliver this book to Mr. Drew," I said to the receptionist._

_~.~.~  
><em>

_I was stared at the big door with shock, but not as shock when I heard a voice, "Hey, Bella. Finally you're here."_

_I froze and slowly turned around to find Edward sat on the chair in the middle of the room with his suit._

* * *

><p><strong>Drew...Edward? :D<strong>

**This is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Empress**

Edward was grinning.

For heaven's sake he was grinning.

And now I was freaking out.

But, he looked handsome with that suit.

I shook my head and looked down at the book on my hand. _Drew. _Oh yeah, he could be a serial killer. "Um...this is your book," I said softly.

Edward or _Drew _smiled softly. "Thank you, Bella."

I nodded and walked slowly to his desk. I put the book on the top of it without looking at him.

"Err...Bella, are you alright?"

I looked up at his eyes. "Yeah. Why?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I...uh...well, I was expecting a different version for our time today."

I raised my eyebrows. "Different version?"

He blushed. "Well...yeah...I mean...I don't get to see you these few days and I...uhm...miss you..."

My heart beat increased.

He says what?

Now he really is freaking me out.

"Seriously, Mr. Cullen. I was thinking the same thing. I thought you're going to lock me here and murder me."

He made a face. "What was with this Mr. Cullen anyway?"

I scowled at him. "Oh, I don't know what to call you because the first time I heard someone called your name it was Edward and today it's Drew. Did you have two birth certificates? I thought it's illegal."

He smirked. "Bella, haven't you noticed? Drew is me."

"Are you having schizophrenia?"

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Geezzz, Bella...I'm not a murderer, okay? I'm a lawyer and I have to use that name so you will agree to deliver the book to me. If I used my real name, you won't come. You're avoiding me."

My face flushed. "I'm not avoiding you!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Never returned my calls? Never answered my texts? What was that all about?" His green eyes stared intently at me and looked straight to my soul.

I took a deep breath and looked over the window. That was the best way for not getting me caught under his stares.

"As for the name," he went on. "I thought you know about it. I think you've read Harry Potter so you know about anagram."

I looked at him sharply.

"Anagram?"

He nodded slowly.

Anagram.

_Anagram._

I gasped. "Lord Voldemort."

He laughed so hard. "What took you so long to realize?"

So...Edward...Drew...Edward and Drew...

I put my head on my hands.

Drew is Edward.

Anagram.

He changed the letters.

"May I sit down?" I asked him in low voice.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Edward rose from his seat and grabbed a chair. I jerked slightly when I felt he took my hand. "Come on," he said gently.

I let him lead me to sit on a chair and then he leaned on his desk. "Do you need anything? You look pale."

"I'm always pale," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I thought you know it better. I'm a decent man. I swear."

I nodded slowly and leaned my head to the chair. "Drew. I like the name."

I heard him laughed lightly. "Thank you, but I prefer Edward."

"Okay."

There was a pause before I saw Edward ran his hand through his hair again. "Bella, if I'm not too forward, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

I frowned. I knew exactly why I was avoiding him. Because of Tanya, that is.

"No reason," I answered.

"You don't like me?"

"I like you. You're a good friend."

"So, I'm a good friend of yours, but you still avoiding me."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we please not talk about that?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay, then...so, you like me and you don't want to explain why you're avoiding me. That's fine. And since you're here can I ask you one thing?"

I blinked. "What thing?"

He looked at me with his green eyes. "I'll have dinner with my parents this weekend. I want you to come with me."

I almost fell from my chair. "WHAT?"

"A dinner? With my parents," Edward repeated his words earlier.

"I know what dinner is, but with your parents? What about Tanya?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What about her?"

I swallowed. "Did you two…already...a couple...I mean you both..." I could feel my face flushed.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I told you several times that Tanya and I were not a couple and never would be."

"But I thought...you already..." Did they? Or didn't they?

"Already what?"

I blushed.

"Hmm..."

Edward walked over from his desk and pacing slowly in front of me. "Well...she did act strange the past few days. She kept seducing me and always trying to take me to her bed. She never done it before and then I accidentally saw a book on her bag when she opened it to get her cell phone."

And then he looked at me. "Did she come to your place to buy the book?"

Oh my...he really _is _a lawyer.

"I guess my theory is correct."

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

He smirked. "Yeah, but your face already gave enough answer."

Damn you, face!

Edward sighed and lowered himself in front of me. His soft gesture made my heart spike. Gingerly he held my hand and I could hear my heart beat in my ears.

"Bella...Tanya...she's just a friend. I don't feel anything for her. Actually I do feel something for a girl."

Oh yeah sure.

Of course.

A girl.

"But I don't know if she feels the same way. She's smart and funny and unique-"

There was a knock on the door and in that moment, our bubble was over. Edward sighed and rose on his feet. "Come in."

The door cracked open and I saw the woman who escorted me earlier popped her head. "Mr. Whitlock is here to see you, sir."

Edward smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

She smiled and closed the door again.

I cleared my throat. "I think I need to get back to the bookstore. I hope you enjoy the book, Edward."

He smirked. "It's not for me. It's for my mother."

Ha!

Figures!

I rolled my eyes and rose from my chair. "Yeah...yeah," I said to him and walked to the door.

"Bella."

I turned around and he smiled gently. "I hope you're not avoiding me again after this."

I smiled back. "We'll see about that...Drew."

Edward laughed while I was grinning.

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to this dinner with Edward's parents?" Angela asked me on Friday night when we closed the store.<p>

I sighed. "I have to. He keeps calling me and asking me to go."

She giggled. "He is persistent."

Meh!

"I guess those cards really good for you after all," she said again.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

My friend smiled and wrapped her arm on my shoulders. "Well, this is the time for you to use your skill for yourself. You are gifted."

I blew a breath. "I told you before, Angela. I only read the cards. I can't see the future and I'm not a fortune teller."

She raised her hands. "I know...I know...all I'm saying is the cards show you your life. Maybe it's a good thing."

I rubbed my face. "I hope Edward's mom doesn't look at me in weird way. Or maybe she thinks I'm a descendant from a Gipsy."

Angela made a face.

* * *

><p>If I remember correctly, the cards already told the truth until now. Slowly, I could decipher the meaning. Maybe Tanya was the key to my relationship with Edward and this dinner with his parents could be the chance for us to step into the next level of our relationship.<p>

If we ever had one.

I must admit I missed him too during the time I avoided him. I've always blushed hard whenever I remember how he down on his knee in font of me and held my hand. But, I quickly dismissed the feeling because Edward said to me he already felt attraction to a girl. Edward deserved more than just a bookstore employee. He was a successful lawyer. I was out of his league.

Tonight, I wore a lovely dress for the dinner. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. But, as a friend I just wanted to help him. Maybe he wanted a company and nothing more.

Exactly at 8 pm, I heard a knock on my apartment door. I texted my address to Edward yesterday and I guess there he was. I looked again at the mirror and grabbed my purse before opened the front door. My jaw almost dropped when I saw him. He looked so handsome with his black suit and I instantly felt insignificant.

"Wow, Bella," Edward breathed.

I blinked. "Yes?"

He smiled and his eyes turned dreamily. "You look so beautiful."

I blushed. "Um...thank you."

"Shall we?"

I nodded and got out from my apartment. After locking my door, he offered me his arm and I gingerly put my hand on it. It felt so close and...I don't know...so right.

"Don't be nervous. They will love you," suddenly he said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"They will."

"Okay." I sighed. "May I know what occasion is this? I mean we're not even in the terms of date yet, but you ask me to have dinner with your parents."

Edward played absently with his suit. "I just want them to meet you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

I could see he was blushing and murmured something.

"Sorry, Edward. I can't hear you."

"It's nothing," he said again. "Come on. We're almost late."

I blinked again, but I swore I heard he mumbled something like, "Because I don't want to let you go." But, I could be wrong.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was huge and elegant. I was grateful to myself I wore a dress. I was getting nervous by the time Edward held my hand and we got in into the restaurant[phe, mostly when he smiled to elderly couple.<p>

Well, not that elder because they looked between young and old.

Mature, maybe?

His parents introduced themselves to me, Carlisle and Esme. His mother quickly embraced me on a hug when she saw me. Yeah, so far so good. The different thing happened with his father.

"Wow, Edward. She's beautiful," he grinned.

Edward scowled. "Back off, old man. She's mine." And then he looked over his smiling mother. "Mom, would you please tell your husband here not to ogle on Bella?"

Esme giggled. "Oh, Edward. You know your dad likes to tease you."

I smiled slightly.

They are indeed a lovely family.

* * *

><p>"So, Bella...I heard that you work on the bookstore," Carlisle said to me.<p>

I sipped my drink. "Um...yes..."

"How wonderful. Surrounded by books. I'm sure you will never feel bored," Esme piped in.

I smiled. Now I knew why Edward insisted that his parents will love me.

"She's a tarot reader too," suddenly Edward said.

His parents turned their heads to Edward while I froze. But, Edward didn't seem notice.

"Is she? Really?"

I looked over to Esme in horror. But, just like her son, she was calm.

Esme turned to me. "Would you like to read me, dear?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"My mom wants you to read her."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that." I looked again at Esme. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Of course."

I nodded slowly. "Okay." I grabbed my purse and pulled out the cards.

Edward looked at me incredulously. "Do you always bring them with you?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Habit."

His parents chuckled while Edward was grinning.

I shuffled the cards and took one of them before placed it on the table.

"Open it," I said to her.

Esme turned the card and I saw what it was.

The Empress.

"Can you tell me what it is, dear?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...well, I don't know the purpose of this dinner, but it tells me that you approved. Maybe you approved the place or the dinner itself."

Esme smiled. "Well...you're not far from the truth. Mostly I approve of you. You are perfect for my son."

I blushed while Edward fidgeted on his chair. Is this why he bring me here?

"But, we're not-"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure it will take time," Esme interjected.

"Maybe I can fill you about Edward, Bella." This time it was Carlisle who spoke.

"Fill her about...WHATT?" Edward roared.

Esme offered a plate to me. "Would you like another spaghetti, dear?" she asked me, ignoring the banter between the two men in our table.

Yup!

A lovely family, indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>Drew, right? I like it better than Anthony<strong>...**everyone seem to know about that and makes this story not excited anymore so I decided to play a little bit :D**

**Visit my blog for previews and updates: www(dot)ffamoet(fot)wordpress(dot)com**

**I will post the preview from the next chapter soon.**

**Reviews are love ^^**


	5. Wheel of Fortune

**Thank you for your lovely comments for this fun story ^^**

**I love you all ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Wheel of Fortune**

I propped my head on my hand while staring at the cards in front of me.

The Magician.

The Hierophant.

The High Priestess.

The Empress.

Slowly but sure I could decipher the cards meaning and yes they were all related to my relationship with Edward. How my first meeting with him inside my tent at the festival turned into a relationship now. But, after the dinner yesterday with is parents, I knew he wanted more than that.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing?" I heard Angela asked me.

I sighed. "Looking at these," I answered her without moving from my spot. We were taking a break for lunch and I sat here looking at the cards before having my lunch.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Angela sat next to me. "So, these cards are telling you your life?"

"Was," I answered her and pointed to The Magician and The Hierophant.

Angela nodded and then she grinned. "So, how's the dinner with Edward's parents?"

I rolled my eyes. "I like his mom. She's so cool while his dad's hobby is teasing his son."

"Teasing how?"

"He teased Edward as if he was interested in me." I made a face.

Angela giggled. "Oh yeah...I think you had a great time. Well...his mom didn't think you're weird, right?"

I looked at her. "Not at all. In fact, she asked me to read her."

This time Angela was laughing so hard. "See...it's not that bad."

I chuckled lightly and looked over to the cards again. "But, still I don't understand the meaning of the 'secret'. What was that about?"

"You still worry about that?"

I nodded.

I felt Angela wrapped her arm on my shoulders. "Hey...maybe you'll know about it soon. I think that guy, Edward, is a good man. And I think he likes you."

I blushed.

"Ah...so, you like him too."

I rolled my eyes again and absentmindedly playing with one card on my hand.

"What's that?" Angela pointed to the card.

"Wheel of Fortune," I answered her.

"Meaning?"

"An element of change in the querant's life, such change being in station, position or fortune."

"Um...in English?"

I smiled. "As an example the rich becoming poor, or the poor becoming rich."

"Are you becoming rich?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you telling me that I'm not rich?"

She blushed.

I chuckled. "I was just kidding. Actually I sensed it is not for my wealth, but for my relationship with Edward."

"Oh."

I put the card on the table. "It could be we will be more than friends or the opposite."

Angela pursed her lips. "I bet he will ask for more."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>My phone buzzed one hour before my shift was over.<p>

_"Hi, Bella. May I pick you tonight?__  
><em>- Edward"<em>_

I blinked and replied the message.

_"Um..sure__  
><em>- Bella"<em>_

My phone buzzed again.

_"That's great. I'll see you there.__  
><em>- Edward"<em>_

I chewed my bottom lip.

This would be a long night.

* * *

><p>I saw Edward leaned onto his car when I closed the store and Angela winked at me before she went home with Ben. From his clothes, I could tell he just went home from work. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my erratic breathing. I saw Edward smiled when he saw me and I could tell that he was nervous. He stood straight when I approached him.<p>

"Hi." he said.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Do you want to have a coffee with me?"

"Sure."

Edward smiled and opened the passenger door for me. After we both settled on our seats, he drove from the parking lot and we sped to a diner not far from the bookstore. We chose a table on the corner and Edward completely ignored the waitress who attempted to flirt with him. I bit my lip and tried so hard not to laugh.

"What?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Do you always have women flirting on you?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe. I've never paid enough attention to them."

"Really?"

He shrugged again.

I looked around over the diner. "This place is nice."

"I'm glad you like it."

He was sounded so sincere that made me looking over his eyes. They were beautiful green and he looked at me with adoration. Slowly, he raised his hand and stroked my cheek. I almost passed out.

"I love you."

My heart sped up. "W-what?"

Edward blinked and blushing hard. "Um...I just said...I love you-r eyes! Yeah, I love your eyes."

I raised my eyebrows and he quickly pulled off his hand. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Because I was sure you just said 'I love you.'"

"No, I didn't."

"So, you don't love me?"

"I do love you!"

Despite of the butterflies on my stomach, I could manage my cool demeanor. I made a face and Edward blushed again.

"I love you...as a friend," he went on.

"A friend?"

"Oh God, this is harder than I thought," he mumbled and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Bella...I love you as a friend...and maybe more...well, I really wish for the more part, but...if you're not ready, we could…uhm...move slow..."

At this point, I didn't know if my card was right or Angela's prediction was right or maybe both.

I smiled. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Edward exhaled and I giggled.

"I thought lawyers are supposed to be good in talking," I continued.

He grinned sheepishly. "I did, but when it comes to you I couldn't even think."

That was sweet.

"Really? I think you're doing great," I said to him.

Edward blinked. "Do I?"

"Yup."

He chuckled. "Well...it's good to hear that."

Our conversation stopped short when the waiter brought our orders. Edward scowled at him when he smiled at me before he walked away from our table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him casually while sipping my coffee.

"The waiter is wrong," Edward mumbled.

"Why?"

"He was flirting at you."

"Edward, he was just smiling at me."

"Yeah, for you that is, but I'm a guy too, Bella. I know the meaning from his smile."

I giggled. "And you're cute too when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"I'm not a guy, but I know the meaning from your behavior," I said back and smiled sweetly.

Edward's shoulders slumped and he covered his face with his hands. "This is really harder than I thought," he mumbled again.

I giggled again and he removed his hands from his face. "I'm sorry, Bella," he sighed. "I just...I've never done this before and I just want to ask you for a cup of coffee and asking your opinion about my weird family and maybe say yes if I asked you on a real date."

Yeah, well...that was something.

I smiled. "Well...first of all...thank you for the coffee," Edward smiled, "and as for your family, I think they are lovely. Especially your dad."

Edward rolled his eyes. "He really pushed my button that day."

"Maybe he did, but he really loves you."

He shrugged.

I played with my cup of coffee. "As for your date...well...I think I can go with you...yeah..."

"Really?" he asked me. His voice was giddy.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah...sure."

Edward smiled widely and held my hand on the table. "Thank you, Bella. I really want to ask you to become my date for my company dinner this weekend. Will you go with me?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course I will."

He nodded back. "So this means you don't need my dad to fill you about me. I can fill you by myself."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

Wheel of Fortune.

My friendship with Edward was changed that night.

And I must admit.

I liked that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...they will go for a date :)<strong>

**Visit my blog for my writing goodies: www (dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Reviews are always love**

**Thank you ^^**


	6. The Fool

**Oh my...already two months passed for this story. Sorry about that!**

**By the way, here's chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Fool**

Edward surprised me in the next two days after our coffee time. He just popped out in my work with a big smile on his face. It was after lunch break and I just finished my lunch.

"Edward? What are you doing in here?" I asked in amazement. To tell the truth, I liked seeing him.

He grinned. He still wearing his shirt, but he rolled his sleeves to his elbows. And also he didn't wear a tie. "Hey, Bella. I just want to visit you. I just finished the court early."

"Oh, I see." I looked around at the bookstore. "Do you want to look around or-" I looked back at him and he was just smiling.

"Actually, I want to stay here until your shift is over."

I raised my eyebrows.

"And ask you for a favor."

And now I'm curious.

"What favor?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked at me sheepishly. "I...uh…I just want to take you home."

Okay.

I laughed lightly and touched his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He laughed too. "I'm great. I just feel so happy because I won the case."

I smiled. "So, that's the case."

We both laughed nervously and then slowly stopped when our gaze met. I stared into his green eyes and completely lost at them. Seconds later, Edward shook his head and cleared his throat. He looked over an empty chair and looked again at me. "Um...I'll just wait you there." He quickly walked to the chair before I could say anything.

I blinked several times and shook my head. What was just happening?

Edward kept his word and waiting for me until the store closed. After saying goodbye to my co-workers and Mr. Banner, me and Edward walked together to his car. He opened the passenger door and I sat down on the passenger seat. Edward asked me if I wanted to have my dinner and I answered it was up to him. We had our dinner in a small restaurant and he drove me home afterwards. I thought he would drive straight home after he took me back to my apartment.

"Thank you for taking me home," I said to him when we were standing in front of my apartment door.

Edward fidgeted on his feet. "My pleasure." We stood awkwardly for a while before he took a deep breath. "Um...can I...can I come in?"

I gasped. Wait there! We're not...I mean...we even...

Edward seemed notice my panic and then he quickly smiled. "No, I don't mean that, Bella. I only want to see your place. I promise I won't do anything."

I blew a breath.

Okay, then.

I unlocked the door and opened it. I turned the light on and gestured him to come inside. He looked so excited and walked in quickly while I was feeling nervous. I've never had a man inside of my place before and my apartment was just ordinary. Comparing to Edward who seemed lived in luxury and being the successful lawyer that he is, I'm sure he lived at a penthouse or something like that.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Edward as a distraction for my nervousness.

He still stood in the middle of my living room and turned to look at me. Edward smiled and my heart did a little flip. "No, thank you."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

He sat on the couch and I sat next to him. We both silence for a while before I heard him spoke, "Your place is nice."

I chuckled. "Thank you. I bet it's nothing compare to yours."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure you live at the penthouse, unlike mine."

He sighed. "I live in apartment too, just like you. I'll take you there after our date."

My eyes widened.

Edward chuckled lightly. "No, Bella. Like I said, I won't do anything. We are not in date term anyway."

Well, that was relieved.

"Yet," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "So..."

"So..."

We both laughed.

"Gosh, we are so lame," Edward shook his head and I smiled with him.

"You said you need a favor. What is it? Perhaps we could start with that," I reminded him.

"Ow...yes...that." He looked at my eyes. "I want you to read me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to read me," Edward repeated his words.

I smirked. "Why? Do you want to know whether or not you won your case?"

He chuckled.

"Let me get my cards first," I said to him and rose from the couch. I took my bag and pulled out my cards. I shuffled the cards, "Tell me when you want to stop."

After some moments, Edward finally said stop and I took one card. I put the card on the table and flipped the card.

The Fool.

"What is it?" Edward asked me.

"It's The Fool."

He raised his eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"It's more like a challenge. Or taking action where the circumstances are unknown, confronting one's fears, taking risks, and so on." I looked at him. "You have one hell of a life."

Edward laughed lightly. "You can say that." And then, he looked over to the card. "Is this card showing every aspect in my life?"

"Tarot cards have various meanings," I explained to him. "Sometimes it's not only involved with you, but with people around you." I pursed my lips. "It could be about your job or maybe your life."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"Anything else you want to ask?"

He shook his head and looked over at my eyes. "You are very talented, Bella. I'm surprised you don't use your talent for money."

I chuckled and collected the cards again. "It's just cards, Edward. They only show you what you want to see or the impact of your decisions in short terms. The final result may be changed." I looked over at Edward. "It's uncommon for you to ask me reading you. What makes you change your mind?"

He shrugged. "I have a lot in my mind these past few days."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, you should have seen a psychologist for that one, not a tarot reader."

Edward smiled and I smiled back. "Like I said...you're funny for a tarot reader," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

There was a pause for a moment before I looked back to Edward again. His eyes were cast down and I gingerly held his shoulder. He stilled for a moment before he met my eyes.

I smiled warmly. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Edward smiled slightly and put his hand on the top of mine which still held his shoulder. "Just come with me this weekend, for my office's event. That's all I asked."

I chuckled. "I will."

He smiled again and kissed my cheek. I forgot to breath. We were so close and I could smell his masculine scent. Boy, he smelled good.

"Thank you, Bella."

I blinked several times and managed to stutter, "You're welcome."

He smiled again and I prayed my face won't turn redder after this.

* * *

><p>On the weekend, I dressed up with black dress and got ready for Edward to pick me up. When the clock turned to 7 pm, I heard knocking on my door and I opened it to see Edward already dressed in black suit. Man, he was so handsome! I almost forgot to breath again.<p>

We rode to the venue and it was held at a hotel ballroom. I suddenly felt very nervous. How was I Supposed to fit in? I knew nothing about lawyers and all the things about lawyers.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me when we walked side by side to the big hall. My hand was linked to his arm.

I nodded slowly. "Just little nervous."

I felt he squeezed my hand gently. "Don't be. I'm here," he whispered.

I exhaled slowly. "I know."

Once we got in into the big hall, the atmosphere changed drastically. I could sense the formality and I knew most of the people in this room were wealthy or high socialite. I swallowed. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey, Edward."

I heard someone called Edward's name and we both turned our heads to see a blond man approaching us. He was handsome too and from his suit I could tell he was also a lawyer or maybe someone who worked in the law office.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward smiled and shook the man's hand. "Hey, Jasper. So good to see you. Thanks for the help in my case yesterday, man."

The blond man, Jasper, chuckled lightly and waved his hand. "You're my favorite lawyer, Edward. I'm glad I could help." he said with thick Southern accent. And then, his eyes flickered to mine. "And who is this beautiful lady by your side?"

I blushed slightly.

"This is Bella Swan," I could sense a hint of proud in Edward's voice. "Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock."

Um...Whitlock?

I think I've heard that name before. I tried to rack my brain and then I remember the time when I came to Edward's office and he had a guest...with the name Whitlock.

Jasper extended his hand and I shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Whitlock."

He smirked and patted Edward's shoulder. "Good job, man. She's so beautiful. I hope this will keep her away from you."

Her?

Edward cleared his throat. "Um...thanks, Jasper. Will you excuse me?" He quickly shoved me away from Jasper and guided me to one of the food stalls.

"Her? Who is she?" I whispered fiercely.

Edward sighed. "You are not supposed to hear about this."

"About what?"

He took a deep breath and looked at my eyes. "Tanya's father and my dad had some kind of agreement."

My heart sped up. "What kind of agreement?"

Edward looked at me deeply. "Some kind of...marriage arrangement."

Suddenly, my world started to spin. Was this the 'secret' that my cards tell me?

"But, I called it off after that day at the carnival."

I tried to control my breathing. "So...you technically engaged to her?"

"Technically, yes...but, not emotionally. I don't love her. I fall in love with someone else," he answered me.

Oh yes...I completely forgot about that. The other girl who he fell in love with. I felt so sick.

"Please, take me home," I said in low voice.

"What? But, we're just arrived-"

"I said take me home," I whispered fiercely.

"Bella-"

I didn't wait until Edward finished his sentence. I turned around and walked in quick pace to get out immediately from this place. I just felt so stupid. Of course, why would he interest in me? A plain girl who only works in the bookstore. I was so stupid to get my hopes high. I was only a friend to him.

"Bella, wait! Let me explain!" I felt Edward grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Just...don't!"

"Edward! Honey!"

We both froze and turned our heads to see Tanya approaching us. She wore a beautiful gown and she looked so beautiful. Edward quickly straightened his posture and held me close while I was rooted in my feet.

Tanya boldly hugged Edward, but he didn't respond, and she ignored me either. "Hi, honey. I miss you."

"Really? Well, I don't," Edward answered coldly.

She caressed Edward's cheek and he only stood there motionless. "I'm so glad to see you here."

Edward took Tanya's hand and released it. "Don't you see, Tanya? I'm with someone."

She frowned and finally looked at me. Tanya furrowed her eyebrows and then her eyes widened. I guessed she recognized me now. "Aren't you working at the bookstore?"

"Yes," Edward answered for me.

Tanya raised her eyebrows and looked again to Edward. "Don't tell me you called off our engagement for this girl. She's out of your league, Edward."

Edward chuckled darkly. "Well, the fact that you said she's out of my league just proved how much the truth is. It's you who's out of my league. Deal with it, Tanya. I've never loved you until now."

She scoffed. "And what? You love her?"

_No, he didn't. He was just using me to keep you away from him_, my inners told me.

Edward smirked. "Yes, I love her. I love Bella."

My breath stopped.

At the moment, I understood the meaning of Edward's card.

The Fool.

This was Edward's big step. Not only for his life, but maybe for his job and his reputation too. And also I knew...it involved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for patiently waiting for the updates ^^<strong>

**Visit my blog for updates and my other stories: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Kindly to leave your review :)**

**Thank you ^_^**


	7. The Lovers

**Thank you for all your reviews ^^**

**This is chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Lovers**

_Yes, I love her. I love Bella._

Was I dreaming?

I didn't think so. Because I still saw Tanya with her jaw dropped and Edward stared back at her in confident. And I felt like a referee who would decide which one was going to win.

After some moments, Tanya chuckled lightly and it sent shiver to my body. "Love, Edward? Do you believe that little thing called love?"

Huh?

I raised my eyebrows and I thought Edward did too.

"How could you tell she's the one for you? You know her for what? Weeks? I've known you since our childhood, Edward!" Tanya said fiercely.

"You may have known me longer than Bella, Tanya, but that doesn't mean you know me better."

The blond woman blinked several times and she stared at Edward coldly. "There's no such thing as love."

I glanced at Edward, but he only smirked. His green eyes lit up like a child got something precious. "I see...so, all of these years...what do you feel about me?"

Tanya paled and I looked at Edward in amazement. Now I understand why his eyes could light up like that. He just found Tanya's weakness and shot her back with that. Well, such a great lawyer, indeed.

"I...I..."

"You never loved me?"

Tanya blinked.

"How dare you say that Bella is out of my league when you don't even love me? Is this your trick, Tanya? Do you think of me as your price? A price to prove to other girls or women out there that you can claim me?"

Tanya's mouth was open and close like a fish. Edward hit her bad.

"It's a good thing I called off our engagement. I know your intention for a while and I wait for the right moment to do that," Edward went on, ignoring Tanya's silence.

So, that was what happened.

But, still it didn't ease my worries.

I was still thinking about the girl.

The girl which Edward fell in love with.

Who was she?

"But, don't worry...I won't tell anyone as long as you can behave yourself. It's your choice, Tanya. You want to keep your pride intact with you or shredded in pieces. The choice is yours." And then, Edward turned at me and smiled like the previous scene didn't happen. "Shall we, Bella?"

I blinked and nodded slowly.

Edward guided me to the other side of the room, leaving the blond woman behind. Once we settled in the corner, Edward held my shoulder gently and looked at my eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I smiled glumly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't have seen that. I'm so sorry."

"That's ok," I said softly. "It's not your fault."

There was a pause before I saw Jasper came to our spot. I guessed Edward sensed his present too and quickly looked into Jasper's direction.

"Hey, man," the blond man greeted Edward. "That was nice move there with Tanya."

Edward scoffed. "She's so annoying. I can't believe my dad arranged a marriage with her."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, you're an adult. You don't have to follow your old man arrangement. The world is not over even though you're not marrying her."

Edward rolled his eyes.

Jasper turned to me. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I hope my friend here could keep you stay longer."

I blushed slightly while I saw Edward grimaced.

Jasper chuckled again and patted Edward's shoulder before him turning around and left us. I took a deep breath. That was definitely something.

"Are you hungry?" Suddenly Edward asked.

I chewed my bottom lip. Well, as much as I wanted to leave this place, I couldn't lie that I was starving. I looked at Edward and nodded slightly. He smiled warmly and held my hand. "Come on, let's eat something. And after this, I will tell you everything."

I could only nod and followed Edward to the food stall.

I hoped I could eat something after everything happened tonight.

* * *

><p>We left after having our short meal in the event. Edward took me back to his apartment, just like he promised me the other day for taking me to his place after our date...well, if he considered this night as a date...<p>

Edward's place although it was not a penthouse, but still it's much better than mine. He has a neat place and it was weird that he was still single.

"Can I give you anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" he asked me once we were inside of his apartment.

I looked around in the living room and smiled at him. "No, thank you." Actually, I was more curious about what he would tell me.

Edward stared at me for a moment and cleared his throat. "Um...I'll be right back."

I blinked when I watched him disappeared into a room. I took deep breaths and sat on the couch. Well, it was a very nice couch. I was admiring the room when I heard a loud thud from the one of the rooms followed by an 'ouch'. I stiffed a laugh and composed myself when I heard footsteps from the room. Edward emerged and already dressed casually with jeans and T-shirt while I was still in my black dress.

He sat next to me on the couch and I tried to calm my breathing. How someone could still looked so handsome with a simple outfit?

"Your place is nice," I blurted out.

Edward raised his eyebrows while I was blushing.

Way to go, Bella!

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled. "Thank you, Bella."

Paused.

"Err...I hope you had a great time at the event. Well, I was expecting for a better date, but that would do. And you look beautiful," he said to me, a little bit nervous.

I smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink?"

I almost rolled my eyes, but shaking my head instead. "No, Edward. I'm sure."

"Okay," he said again and then took a deep breath. "I like your dress."

I giggled. "Are we going to continue this all night?"

"Well, we can if you stay here."

I raised my eyebrows and Edward blinked rapidly.

"I mean...if you decided to stay here next time. Not tonight. Well, it's not that I don't want that, but-"

I giggled again. He was not only cute when he was jealous, but he was cute when he was nervous too.

Edward sighed. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," I said to him. "Perhaps I could help both of us here. You said you want to tell me everything."

"Oh...yeah... that..." he cleared his throat. "What do you want to know?"

I shrugged.

"Right...well, Tanya's family and my family already knew each other for a long time. And the idea of our marriage just came out when we were both in college."

A twinge of jealousy shot through me. "You go to college together?"

"Well, no...Thank God for that."

Yeah, me too.

"I didn't love her," Edward continued. "I just don't feel she's the one...you know...I made a vow to call off our engagement when I found the one."

"And if you didn't find your one? And what about your parents?"

He shrugged. "I still have many ways to escape from my arrangement. As for my parents, the moment they saw you with me, they know I've found my girl." And then, he looked at my eyes. "Even though I despise Tanya, but I must thank her for asking me to go with her to the carnival." Edward raised his hand and stroked my cheek lovingly. "Because I've found you."

Whoa...wait here!

I raised my hand, "Wait...wait...how about the girl?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "What girl?"

"The girl you fell in love with."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about you, Bella."

My heart beat increased. "You're kidding, right?"

Edward chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not fucking kidding. I'm telling you the truth. I'm in love with you. I love you."

"B-but...we were just met..."

"It doesn't matter," Edward interjected. "I know what I want."

I took a deep breath. "Oh, boy..."

"I can assure you I'm not a boy."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can see that." I sighed and leaned over onto the couch. "I guess your card is right."

"I've never knew how real the card is until now," he looked amused. "What will happen next?"

"The Fool is an important card, usually followed by The Lovers. Even though I'm not reading you now, but most of tarot readers will conclude that the next step after The Fool is The Lovers," I answered him.

"The Lovers...is it good?"

"In some traditions, the Lovers represent relationships and choices. Its appearance in a spread indicates some decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners," I looked at Edward. "Whatever the choice, it should not be made lightly."

He nodded thoughtfully and leaned over the couch too, facing me. "The moment you read me my cards, I've made my decision. I want to be with you. I know it will take time for you to love me, but I can wait."

I blushed. Edward's revelation made my heart soared. I must admit I felt attraction towards him, but I didn't dare to hope because of Tanya and 'the girl' he said he gave his heart, although the girl was me.

Edward caressed my crimson cheek and I raised my head to look at him. "Does The Lovers tell about my future love?" he asked me in softly.

"Only if you decided," I answered with the equal soft voice.

He stared at me, deep and lovingly. "I've already made my choice. Since the time I saw you in the carnival, I wanted to be with you."

I smiled slightly. "As a lawyer, I must admit you have excellent communication skill."

Edward chuckled. "Thank you, Miss. Swan. But, I want to use my skill to win over your heart."

I shivered, but my body felt warm.

"Bella, do you mind if I take you to another date?"

I giggled. "You're not giving up, are you?"

"Nope."

I titled my head while Edward was grinning. "Okay."

Edward's eyes lit up and grinned wider. "Great! Oh, can I ask you one question?"

"What question?"

"Is brunette your natural hair color?"

* * *

><p>We decided to have dinner in a restaurant on the next day. There was something changed after Edward took me to his apartment. We weren't awkward anymore and I found myself more comfortable around him. It was different before the truth was revealed and maybe Angela was right. Perhaps the secret which has been held by Edward about his marriage arrangement was not a bad thing for me.<p>

I just wore a simple dress while Edward wore a shirt with dark trousers. We chatted casually and by the end of our dessert, I noticed Edward moved his chair so he sat closer to me.

"Bella?"

I was talking with Edward about my college time when I heard someone called my name. I looked up and saw Alice stood not far from my chair.

I smiled widely and rose from my chair. "Alice! Hey! I can't believe I meet you here. What are you doing here?"

Alice giggled. "Just had a dinner with my client. I'll have another carnival next week. And speaking of carnival..."

I laughed lightly. "I'll think about it." And then, I gestured to Edward. "Alice, this is Edward. Edward, this is my friend, Alice. She's the one who responsible if I ended up in carnival's tent with tarot cards."

Edward who surprisingly already stood from his chair, smiled at Alice and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alice. I'm so glad you're the one who responsible for Bella ended up in the tent. I'm so lucky to meet her."

Alice raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Pleasure to meet you too, Edward. I guess you're the only man who can make my friend here stays for the entire dinner. It wasn't such luck before."

I rolled my eyes while Alice and Edward were grinning.

"Whoa, Edward!"

The three of us looked over to see a blond man approaching us. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Jasper walked to our spot. Seriously, this restaurant was so god damn famous until I could meet Alice and Jasper in one place.

"Hey, Jazz. So good to see you here," Edward greeted.

Jasper smiled. "Hey, Bella." And then, his eyes traveled to Alice and he froze for a moment before he smiled. "And who is this young lady?"

My eyebrows shot up.

Alice smiled back. "Mary Alice, sir. It's nice to meet you." My friend looked back at me and Edward. "Well, it's so good to see you both here. I'll come over to your place for the carnival details, Bella. Enjoy your night, guys." She turned to Jasper. "Nice to meet you...um..."

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," Jasper grinned.

This time it was Edward who raised his eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. Will you excuse me?" Alice started to walk away from us, leaving Jasper stood in a daze.

Seconds later Jasper shook his head and quickly ran over to Alice.

Edward chuckled. "I guess The Lovers is not only for me."

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

><p><strong>Two or maybe three more chapters to go. Surprise? Well, it's not a long story...just a simple and fun one :)<strong>

**Thank you for still reading it ^^**

**Link to Bella's dress is on my profile.**

**As always, kindly to leave your review :)**

**Thank you.**


	8. The Hermit

**Thank you for your love on this story ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The Hermit**

The dynamics between me and Edward slowly changed after our second dinner date. We became closer and getting to know each other. He even spoke to my mom when she called me during our afternoon together. We spent our weekends with simple quality times either it was in my place or his place. We were still progressing, though. I learned so much about Edward's world, lawyers and laws, while him always curious whenever I told him about the new books or my passion in editing. As for the carnival, Alice arranged my schedule next week and she asked me to read her when she met me at the bookstore. Alice was already out in a few dates with Jasper after her meeting with him in the restaurant.

"Why don't you try working at a publisher?" Edward asked me in one afternoon when I cooked dinner at his place.

I smiled. "I'd love too. Maybe later. Mr. Molina still needs me in his place."

There was a pause and then I felt he was hugging me from behind. Edward wrapped his arms on my waist and kissed my hair.

"Is that so? Do you know that I need you too?" he whispered.

I giggled. "Edward, stop that. I'm cooking."

"I know."

"You'll ruin our dinner."

I felt him shrugged. "I don't mind. Another excuse to take you out to the restaurant."

I rolled my eyes and turned off the stove. I spun around with his arms still on my waist. "You always spend your money to take me out for dinner."

"Well, it's because you didn't let me to buy you a car," he said back. Edward insisted he wanted to buy me a car so I didn't have to use public transportation, but I declined his offer.

"I don't need a car for now. Thank you," I answered shortly.

Edward smiled slightly and our eyes locked. His gaze slowly flickered to my lips and his eyes turned dark. My heart beat was beating so fast and my body heated.

"Bella..."

"Hmm..."

"Don't you think it's weird that we already together for two months, but I'd never get the chance to kiss you?"

Well, I've always thought about that too. We'd never been kissed, not in the mouth anyway. It wasn't because I didn't want it, but I was afraid it was too soon.

Edward caressed my cheek and I gazed at him longingly. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Who was I to argue?

I nodded slowly and Edward leaned down to capture my lips with his. His lips were so soft and he kissed me lightly. I responded eagerly and then I felt he held my nape and kissed me deeper. I wrapped my arms on his neck and he hugged me closer. Our kiss turned more passionate and I felt he lifted me up from the floor. I wrapped my legs on his waist and felt we were both moving from the kitchen. He ended the kiss, but I couldn't bear to separate so soon. I kissed his jaw and neck while he still carried me.

To the bedroom?

And then, I felt him sat down and I looked up to see we were already in the living room.

On his couch.

Wew...are we going to do this?

I looked down to him and he kissed me again, didn't get me the chance to re-think.

"Do you think you'll lose your ability to read the cards if I make love to you now?" he said to me between our heat kisses.

Whoa!

I leaned away and looked into his eyes. My stomach knotted in a good way. I could see it in his eyes, love, desire, want...His green orbs hypnotized me.

I shook my head gently to release the effect. I laughed lightly and stroked his hair. Edward closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again.

"Why did you ask that?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged. "Well...that was what I saw in The Scorpion King. The sorcerer couldn't see the future anymore after Mathayus bedded her."

I looked at him in amazement. "You watched that movie?"

"Dwayne Johnson was good in that one."

I chuckled. "I have no idea you watched that."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Did you watch that too?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Dwayne is really good." I grinned. "And he's handsome too."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What?"

I laughed and kissed his lips. "I was just kidding." And then, I looked again at his eyes. This moment also reminded me that we haven't talked about our past relationships...or encounters for that matter. I haven't done the intimate thing with anyone. Well, I've kissed but that was it. As for Edward, I have no idea and I felt nervous about that.

"Have you ever...?" My voice faltered in the end. The thought of Edward with someone else before me made my heart clenched.

To my surprise, he smiled and caressed my cheek. "Will you believe me if I told you no?"

I blinked. "No?"

"No."

"How?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Are you asking me how I keep my virginity?"

I blushed and hid my face on his shoulder and his body vibrating with laughter. Edward kissed my hair. "I have no time in thinking about woman. So, I was kind of forget that. But, then I saw you and I wanted you. I want you. Actually I want to ask the same question, either. Have you ever...?

I pursed my lips. "Well, I still have the ability to read the cards until now. What do you think about that?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you're-"

"Yup."

He blinked. "Wow," he breathed.

I giggled. "You said that like it was the most amazing thing in the world."

"Of course it is. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life."

Aww...that was so sweet.

I kissed his lips softly. "Thank you, Edward."

"So, what will happen next?"

I made a face. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not a sorcerer."

Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes. I climbed off from his lap and he didn't stop me this time. I sat next to him on the couch and leaned over at his chest. I was thinking over my life. I knew I could read the cards, but I wasn't planning on did it for the rest of my life. Well, my mom still did it occasionally, but it was more for a fun rather than to show it for public.

"Did you read the next card, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah...I got The Hermit." I sighed and looked at his eyes. "The Hermit is the 'finding yourself' card. More like I will know myself better and maybe the people around me will do the same."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that makes sense. Our relationship is progressing and so is Jasper's. He looks so happy after he met Alice." He kissed my forehead. "And I find myself become a better man somehow."

I smiled slightly. "You're one hell of a lawyer, Mr. Cullen."

Edward chuckled. "And you're a fine woman, Miss. Swan."

I took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm thinking whether or not I still continue to read the cards. I know I can't do this forever."

"Your ability is a gift, yes...but, I think it's all up to you. Maybe if you didn't read the cards in carnival, you still can do that in the family whenever you want," Edward said.

I smiled again and looked at his face. His green eyes gazed at me softly. "Do you still love me even though I'm no longer a Tarot reader?" I asked him.

"The first time I noticed you was because of your eyes, not the cards. Honestly, I tried to concentrate that day because I got mesmerized with your eyes."

Again, that was so sweet.

"But, still I'm curious."

"About what?"

"Whether or not you still have the ability after we-"

I didn't let Edward finished his sentence when I pushed him down and rose from the couch to continue cooking our dinner. I ignored his protest and poked out my tongue while he was laughing.

* * *

><p>Like I said before Tarot cards had lots of meanings. The Hermit was a "finding yourself" card, but I soon realized it was indeed not only involved me, but also the people around me. Edward and I learned about each other's work therefore I spent lots of time to learn about laws and regulations. After the first office's event, Edward asked me to become his date for another event and luckily we didn't cause a scene like before.<p>

When the carnival arrived, Alice put me again in a tent for reading cards. But, this time I didn't make my hair into blond again.

I read so many people during the night and Edward arrived at my tent just before the carnival was over. And to my surprise, he wasn't alone.

"Wow, Bella...I never knew you have interesting skill," Jasper commented after I read him. He wanted to know the prospect of his relationship with Alice. All I could say was his card was good and hopefully their relationship would too.

I chuckled and continued to tidy up the tent before I could go home. Edward was helping me around. "Thank you, Jasper. I think you should see Alice now. She's probably finishing some stuffs before we all could go home."

Jasper's eyes lit up and without saying anything, he walked out from my tent.

Edward shook his head and wrapped his arm tenderly on my shoulders. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed heavily.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry...I won't let you do anything tomorrow. I'll cook for you all day."

I giggled and kissed him softly. "Thank you, baby."

Edward growled lightly and kissed me hard before letting me go. "You know what I feel when you call me that."

I grinned and packed my cards on my bag while Edward continued to tidy up my tent.

"Bella, is your place available for book launching or maybe book signing?" Suddenly Edward asked.

I stilled a moment before I looked at him. "Yeah...why did you ask?"

"I have a friend who wants to launch a book, but didn't have the place yet and I thought maybe you could talk to Mr. Molina to arrange an event in his store," Edward said while smiling at me.

I smiled back. "I will. I'm sure he will be thrilled. It has been a while since that kind of event was held in his store."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms on my waist. "And this is also my way to see you while you're at work and get to know about the publicity world better."

I smirked. "So, maybe you could win a case in publicity?" I hedged. The Hermit was indeed showed us a great change in everything

He grinned. "You know me so well, my dear." He kissed my forehead. "Hey, can you read me with those?" By 'those', I knew he was talking about the cards.

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Edward nodded.

I rolled my eyes and took the cards from my bag. I shuffled the cards and ordered him to stop whenever he was ready. When finally Edward said stop, I pulled out the card and flipped it open.

I smiled widely when I looked into the card.

"What is it? Is it good?" Edward asked me curiously.

"Never been better," I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I won't make them 'do' that...not yet anyway...lol<strong>

**Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and favorites :)**

**Sadly, one more chapter to go so let me know what you think ^^**


	9. The World

**Chapter 9**

**The World**

Mr. Banner was busy.

And so did everyone in my workplace.

Today was the day when our bookstore would become the venue of the book launching.

Thanks to Edward.

He spoke to my boss and after having some negotiations, my boss agreed to hold the event in his bookstore. Like I said, it has been a while since that kind of event was held in this place.

I've met the author of the book once and also the publisher. Even though my boss' bookstore was not famous, but they seemed pleased about it.

Edward came to the event the day of the event. He watched me moving around to prepare the venue and when nobody noticed, he dragged me to one of the aisles and kissed me hard.

"What was that for?" I asked him when he broke the kiss.

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "I miss you."

I made a face and laughed lightly. "Can we wait until the event is over? Gosh, Edward. The author is your colleague. Make a good impression for him, will you?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't need that. He knows I'm madly in love with you."

Sometimes his words were so sweet.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you always like this? Seducing every woman between the aisles of the book shelves?"

"What every woman? I only have one woman."

I rolled my eyes and hit his head with a paper which I hold playfully.

"Hey!"

"Go sit down while I try to do an event here."

Edward chuckled and kissed me briefly before he held my hand and we emerged from the aisle. It was a good thing no one seemed to realize we were missing.

The event ran smoothly and everyone looked happy. Edward called me when his colleague and the publisher were going to leave our bookstore.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Swan. You are very helping," the publisher complimented me. She was a middle aged woman with red hair and green eyes; although they were not as beautiful as Edward.

I smiled. "The pleasure is mine. I'm looking forward to have another event here."

"Bella is a very smart woman. She also likes to read and wants to become an editor. Perhaps you can help her-" Suddenly Edward said and my eyes widened.

What?

He didn't.

"Really? That would be great. Come to my office on Monday, Miss Swan. Perhaps I could do something about it," the woman answered back and gave me her business card.

Oh yeah.

He did.

"T-thank you," I stammered.

She smiled and walked out from the room, followed by Edward's colleague after he shaking my boyfriend's hand.

When they were out of my sight, I turned to Edward.

"Edward!"

"Hmm?"

"What have you done?"

"Just gave you an opportunity. I heard she needs an editor and I remember you want to become one…so, why not?"

I exhaled. "I feel like I owe you if I do get this job."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You owe me nothing, beautiful. Just promise me you'll never kick my ass."

Hmmm….okay.

I finally got the job and I guessed kicking Edward's ass was out from the option if he did something stupid.

* * *

><p>I looked over at Edward who fidgeted on his seat. I smiled slightly.<p>

"Edward, just relax. My father won't bite," I assured him. We were on our way to see my dad in Forks. Well, actually I was accompanied Edward to see my dad.

"Yeah, he won't bite, but he has a gun," he said nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "This is your idea so just deal with it."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair while the other hand still gripped the steering wheel. "I know. I'm sorry, baby. I just feel nervous. I'd rather face a murderer in court rather than this."

I smirked. "Are you saying that a murderer is better than my dad?"

Edward's eyes widened. "No! That was not what I meant."

I giggled. He was definitely so cute when he was nervous. I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I was just joking."

He took a deep breath while I was laughing softly.

Actually Edward didn't need to feel nervous. My parents already knew about us, but Edward insisted he wanted to introduce himself properly. Such a chivalrous man that he was. And of course the fact didn't help to make Edward confident enough to meet my dad.

I held his hand when we walked to my dad's front door. It was passed lunch time and we would return to Seattle in the afternoon.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured when I knocked the front door.

I only shook my head and the front door opened. I smiled. "Hi, Dad."

My dad gave us a small smile. "Hi, there, honey. " And then, he looked over at Edward. "You must be Edward."

Edward smiled and his confidence somehow returned. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."

My dad gave him a slight nod.

The rest of the meeting ran smoothly. Edward and my dad looked comfortable and I only smiled seeing both of them. When the time was arrived for us to go back to Seattle, my dad spoke briefly to me while Edward was waiting next to his car.

"So, is that him?" my dad asked.

I nodded and blushed slightly.

"He looks like a great guy. I hope you both are happy together."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. And yes, I'm happy."

My dad pursued his lips. "But, he's not a dirty lawyer, right?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You know…the one who plays dirty in the court?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, Dad. I don't want to be with him if he's like that."

My dad nodded. "Then, I gave him the right answer."

Answer?

"What answer?"

My dad shrugged. "You'll see."

And today we were on our way to Phoenix to see my mom. Again, it was Edward's idea. He was determined to introduce himself to my parents.

We arrived in Phoenix when the day turned twilight and there was no other way than stay the night in Phil and my mom's house. Edward was less nervous this time perhaps because he already talked to my mom several times before.

My mom greeted us and ushered us to have dinner first. My step father, Phil, was still practicing baseball so he was not home yet. My mom looked so happy she could finally met Edward and they talked just like old friends. When Edward used the bathroom to have a shower and changed his clothes, I sat with my mom in the living room watching TV.

"I like him, Bella," my mom told me while her finger pressed the buttons from the remote randomly.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"He knows about the cards, doesn't he?"

I nodded. "I read him a few times."

My mom nodded thoughtfully.

I bit my lip and looked over at her. "Mom, will you be a Tarot reader for the rest of your life?" That was one question I wanted to ask to my mom since the beginning of my relationship with Edward. I wanted to know if Phil ever felt bothered by her skill in reading those cards. Edward often assured me he didn't mind, but I wanted to make sure.

She sighed and turned off the TV. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged.

She smiled and stroked my hair. "Being a reader is your choice. The cards won't go anywhere even though you don't touch them for a long time. But, people around you will probably still need your ability. You can do it to help others if you don't feel want to do it personally."

She got the point.

My mom kissed my cheek. "He's a wonderful guy, Bella. I can see he loves you so much; a reader or not."

I smiled and blushed.

"Do you want to have your shower? Edward will sleep here or unless you both…you know…" My mom grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "With his chivalrous behavior, I bet he will sleep here in the couch."

My mom giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

I unpacked my box in the corner of the room. Today I was moving in with Edward. It was a big step in our relationship and I was sure there would be another in the future. We already in the relationship for a year and we knew each other family well so when Edward asked me to live together with him I couldn't say no. I knew he was serious about us.

"Hey, baby. Are you busy?"

I turned around and saw him popped his head on the door.

"Um…no. What's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"I…uh…I bought you a new pack of cards and I wanted to try it with you. Could you read me?" he bit his lip, a gesture which positively he learned from me.

I blinked. "Uh…sure."

I got up from my spot and followed him to his living room. My boxes were scattered around the apartment, but Edward didn't seem notice. I made a mental note to unpack as fast as I can.

We both sat on the couch and Edward glanced at me nervously.

"Are you alright?" I asked him again.

"Err…yeah…" he gave me a pack of cards and I looked over to the pattern on the card. It was beautiful and complicated. I had no idea where he bought these.

I gave him a look before I shuffled the cards and told Edward to tell me when he wanted me to stop. He took a deep breath and then he said stop. I put the rest of the cards on the table and flipped open the card on my hand.

I gasped.

This was not a Tarot card.

My heart hammered in my chest and I looked at Edward in a daze.

He gave me a small smile. "What do you say, Bella?"

I looked again to the card and made sure I wasn't wrong, but the letters on the card were still the same.

'Will you marry me?'

My eyes watered and I laughed shakily. "Did you know you will have this card before?"

Edward grimaced and took the pile of cards on the table. His cheeks were slightly pink when he showed me the cards. I bursted out laughing when I saw all the cards were the same. All of the cards were having the 'will you marry me?' quotes.

"You don't want to take chances, do you?" I asked him, smiling while I wiped my unshed tears.

"I work with chances every day, Bella. But, I don't want to play chances with you. I want to be with you and you haven't answered my question yet?" He looked deeply into my eyes. "Will you marry me, Isabella Swan?"

I smiled widely. "Yes."

Edward blinked. "Yes?"

I laughed. "Yes."

He laughed breathlessly and kissed me deeply. After a moment, he ended the kiss and pulled out a black box from his pocket. He opened it and I gasped in amazement. Inside the box was my engagement ring, simple yet so beautiful. Edward took the ring and placed it on my left ring finger. He kissed the ring and the back of my hand before he stroked my face.

"My fiancé," he whispered.

I smiled and blushed. "Did you already ask my dad for his blessing?"

He grinned. "Of course I did."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't remember him ever called my dad in front of me or maybe he called my dad behind my back...but, still I was curious.

"When?"

Edward shrugged. "When we met your dad over a year ago."

What?

I racked my brain for the memory and almost gasped when I remember my dad told me, _"Then, I gave him the right answer."_

At that time I knew Edward already planned to marry me and already asked my dad, but he still waited until I was ready. Oh, that man. Still held onto his chivalrous way.

"You already planned this since one year ago?"

"Actually I planned this since we were only friends. That was why I wanted my parents to know you in the beginning of our relationship. I told you before, baby. I'm serious about us."

This man was so good to be true.

I stroked his cheek. "I love you."

Edward's eyes glinted and he kissed my forehead. "I love you to, Bella. So much." He looked into my eyes lovingly. "Do you remember the last time you read me a year ago?"

I did.

"In your living room?" I asked him.

Edward nodded. "You didn't tell me what the card was. What is it, Bella? I'm curious until now, but I always forget to ask you."

I smiled. "That card is The World."

"And you said it was a good card," Edward piped in.

"It was and still does."

He looked at me curiously. "How so?"

"It tells us full happiness is also to give back to the world, sharing what we have learned or gained. Or you can say you'll have a new life," I explained to him.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms on my waist and pulled me close. "I'll have my new life with you. It's a good card."

I giggled.

"Will you continue to read the cards?"

I took a deep breath. "What do you think?"

My fiancé shrugged. "I don't really mind. That's your skill. It comes handy in some situations."

I rolled my eyes and hit his chest playfully. Edward only grinned and pinned me on the couch before he kissed me senseless.

That card was not only meant for Edward, but for me too.

And I guessed my journey had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter. Hopefully you all like it. I haven't plan to make this story a long one because this is my fun story :D<strong>

**Thank you for all your supports, love and reviews :) Sorry if I don't update sooner. Before I click the complete button, kindly to share your reviews :)**

**I still have one more story to finish. **

**I'll see you when I see you, then ^^**

**Kisses,**

**amoet**


End file.
